


Hometown and Old Life

by belovedhell



Series: Three Decades Apart [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Old Friends, Older Jared, Vacation, no one is underage, possessive, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared decided to go back to his hometown with Jensen tagging along. It would be like their little getaway vacation. Just the two of them. But when Jared bumped into a familiar person in the store. Jensen couldn't help but feel jealous.Timestamp after Age Gap Doesn't Matter





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time I updated this series. I just notice that I wrote Jensen like a whiny brat. Nice. But he will mature over time because of Jared. Talk to me about this! Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jensen put the last luggage in the car with a huff. "Thanks for helping me, _Jay_ ," he said sarcastically as he shut the trunk. He loaded the vehicle with five luggage. Jared didn't know why Jensen was complaining, half of the luggage were mostly his.

Regardless, he simply gave Jensen a sheepish grin.

They were going on a two-week vacation back to Jared's hometown. Jared's parents were gone, had been dead for eight years now. But that didn't stop Jared from going back home and visiting his childhood. He owed it to his family to keep the memory of them alive. Therefore, couple of times a year Jared would go and look through old photos.

"Sorry. Some are too heavy for me. The doctor told me not to carry anything that could break my bones. Besides, aren't you my big strong boyfriend? Did I date a scrawny guy after all?" he teased.

"Fuck no! But damn, Jared, couldn't you have at least warned me that you're carrying bricks in there." He pointed to the trunk. "My back is killing me now!"

"Twenty three and already feeling old," Jared said playfully. "I should date an older man then." Jared found it amusing how Jensen would get worked up whenever he pointed out that Jensen was weak. His boyfriend was a real twink.

"Date someone else and I'll kick your ass, Padalecki!" he growled, marching up to him. "I did not waste six fucking months bending over for you just to dump me." Jensen was up close to Jared's face, glaring at him with pursed lips.

Jared wondered if Jensen was joking. Jensen could have any guy he wanted— Jared was the one who should be worrying about getting dumped, he was irreplaceable, easily. Maybe, Jensen wanted to make Jared feel better about his age.

"Don't worry, Jen. I love you. Only you, baby. Now let's get a move on. It's a five hour drive." Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen, who happily kissed back. When he pulled away, Jared asked, "Did Chris give you time off?"

"Yeah. In fact, he put the store on hold until I come back."

Jensen worked in a music store; his best friend, Chris, owned the damn place. They had been best friends since high school and both wanted to be rockstars. It was difficult and expensive, so they started off doing small gigs and taking whatever they could get. Chris invested his money in a business, turning a dull store into an awesome musician shop that offered: albums, instruments, and music lessons. They were a hit.

"That's nice of him," Jared smiled.

Jared recalled the first time he met Chris, and boy, it was ugly. He had walked into the shop and waited for Jensen, who said he would give him the tour of the place. As soon as Jensen entered, Jared kissed him and groped him right on the spot, as a payback for doing it while they were eating in public. It was supposed to be a small laugh between them, but Chris saw everything and he wasn't laughing.

_"What the fuck, you pervert!" Chris said and pushed away Jared from Jensen. "Get the fuck out of my store!"_

_"Wait— Chris, dude! Stop! This is my boyfriend," Jensen rushed out, trying to prevent Chris from pushing and hitting Jared._

_"What?" Chris's eyes widened in disbelief. "This is the older guy you're dating? Jensen, I thought he was five or ten years older than you, not a hundred! What the fuck, man?"_

_"I'm actually twenty-seven years older than him," Jared added helpfully._

_Chris glared daggers at Jared, prompting him to shut his piehole._

_"He's a good guy, Chris. I really like him. We have plenty of things in common and he treats me like an actual decent human being. He wants someone beside him to love and hold, not a sex toy like every fucking guy I meet."_

_"And he couldn't meet someone his own age?" Chris argued. "Dude, if you want to date someone old... you could have at least picked Jeffery. That would've been only a twelve year difference!"_

_"Gross! He's old!" was what Jensen countered with, and it was not the correct words._

_Jared frowned. Jared was older, if Jensen thought a twelve year difference was disgusting... what made twenty-seven any different? His shoulders slumped, and then Jared cleared his throat as he ignored his hurting heart._

_"I-I'm going to go." Jared took a few steps. He quickly tried to leave because he could feel his eyes getting moist. He was not going to cry in front of them. Jared was extremely sensitive, especially about his age._

_"Jared, wait," Jensen grabbed his wrist. He caught a glimpse of Jared's sorrow expression. Scowling, he peered at Chris and hissed, "You don't have to be an asshole! This is my boyfriend whether you like it or not. He makes me happy. I don't fucking care if he's older. Age does not matter to me! I wanted you to meet him because you're my best friend, but instead you're acting like a bastard."_

_Chris was stunned. Jensen was beyond angry... he had never yelled at him before._

_"Jensen—"_

_"Fuck you, Chris!" Jensen scoffed as he headed towards the door— still holding Jared's wrist. "Let's go, Jared."_

Jared chuckled at the memory. Chris had apologized to him for acting like a jackass the following day. He even gave Jared a membership card. That was sweet of Chris.

"I can't believe I'm going to see where you used to live," Jensen smiled as he got inside the car. "We should have sex in your old room. That'll be a nice kink." Jensen wiggled his eyebrows.

Jared snorted, "My parents turned my room into a workout area as soon as I left to college." It wasn't a bad idea though. "...but my treehouse is still there."

"Oh shit! Treehouse sex. Nice. Well, there's a first time for everything," Jensen smirked.

Fuck. He was hoping Jensen would say no. Treehouse sex? Jared didn't know if he still had the energy to climb. Sighing, Jared slid into the driver's seat and started the car. "Anything for you, babe." And Jared meant it.

And they were off. Jensen took over the radio. Jared was forced to listen to screeching rock and roll singers. Jared winced when the singer screamed their lungs out— Jesus Christ! He could feel his eardrums popping out. What was that? What the fuck was music turning into with the new generation? Jared preferred to hear classical music or opera.

Turning to his side to get a quick glance at his boyfriend, Jared softly smiled at the sight. Jensen was grinning and his eyes were close as he moved his head up and down, while singing the song. He really loved this type of music.

Jared endured horrible fucking bands throughout the road— Fucking three hours of epic screaming! He couldn't wait to be back at his town. The faster he got there, the better it was for him.

He was so close to smacking himself with the steering wheel. Just two more hours until their destination.

"Jared?" Jensen called him as he lowered the volume.

"Hmm?" Jared replied, a little relieved that the music was gone. He turned to him. "Yeah, babe?"

"I'm getting hungry. Can we stop somewhere to get a bite? Or at least some snacks?"

Jared blinked. He had forgotten about food. "Sure. We can make a quick stop to the gasoline station, that okay?"

Jensen nodded. Jared smiled and took the opportunity to turn on the radio, finally hearing soothing music.

Just one quick stop and then back onto their way to their vacation.

* * *

As they arrived to his old home, he watched from the car. Jared stared in awe— he missed being back to the place where he grew up. It was breathtaking every time. The house was traditional and big; would have looked amazing— if it wasn't for the white paint that was slightly coming off the walls and the windows cracked around the edges. The grass sprung like tumbleweed— long and dry.

Jared needed to make a few adjustments to the house, and seriously, trim the grass.

He unbuckled the seat and shifted to his side. Jared's lips quirked up when he saw Jensen sleeping peacefully against the seat.

"Jensen? Jensen," Jared whispered, lightly shaking him from his slumber. "Babe, we're here." Leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips, Jared moaned as Jensen's hands wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss.

It turned into a make-out session— in fact— Jensen was beginning to roll onto Jared.

"Mhm," Jared tried to pull away. They needed to stop before it could get any steamier. Jared wasn't flexible enough to have sex in the car like in the good old days. His hips would ache tremendously. "Jen— Can't do it in here—" Kiss. "Babe—"

Jensen wasn't listening to him, instead he took off his shirt.

"Seriously. We can go into the house and do—" Jensen silenced him with another kiss, his tongue slithering inside his mouth. Oh Jesus!

Jared lost this round.

After having mind blowing sex, they finally got off the car and walked on the pathway in silence. Jared wore a blank expression the entire time, while Jensen had a satisfying smile. Smug bastard.

Halting in front of the black, sturdy door, Jared fished out his keys and opened the door.

Jared indeed needed to clean the house. There was dust everywhere and he could see a hint of cobweb on the sofas. Sunlight seeped through the windows across the living room; giving Jared a view of his piano that he used to play when he was a kid. A half-moon table in the middle of the living room, with only a lamp on it.

"Welcome home," he muttered to himself as he closed the door.

"Whoa. This place is huge!" Jensen exclaimed, wandering around.

"You think so?" Jared stretched his arms. He was getting a little tired. The driving took a toll on him and his hips were feeling rather weak. Jensen didn't go easy on him at all when he rode him.

"Look at all these pictures." He stared at the wall with widen eyes and curiosity. "Is this your family?" Jensen lightly touched a few frames as he glanced at each photos. Most of them were in black and white, while the others in faded colors.

"Yeah. Mom and dad loved to take pictures."

"And who is this handsome guy?" Jensen grabbed a frame so he could inspect it up close. "He's hot." It was a young man— head to shoulders— who was smiling brightly, and his brown hair was all the way around his ears.

"That's me. I was twenty in there." Jared mentally smiled; hearing Jensen say a compliment was the best thing in the world.

"Holy shit... You were a damn good looking guy!"

"What do you mean 'were'?" Jared furrowed his brows together. Was he ugly now?

"I mean— You were young back then so obviously you were good looking, but now you're mature and gorgeous," Jensen tried to amend, grinning innocently. Little fucker. He even fluttered his eyelashes for good measure.

Rolling his eyes, Jared let the lame excuse slide. He got two compliments in one conversation. Score.

"Can I have a picture like this, baby?"

"Why?" Jared's eyebrow rose up.

"So I can have something to jerk off with," Jensen answered coyly, causing Jared to smack the back of his head. "Hey!" he pouted. Jared hung the frame back in a huff.

It was worth a try.

* * *

Both boys went grocery shopping since they needed to buy food and toiletries. Jared was in charge of the cart, while Jensen wandered off, supposedly looking for his favorite cereals.

Jared glanced at the shopping list he wrote before they left the house. He wasn't paying attention as his cart bumped into another one. "Shit— I'm sorry!" Jared put the list down and moved the cart back. "I didn't see where I was going—"

"Jared?" the stranger said. "Is that you?" The guy stepped closer.

Blinking, Jared eyed the guy, hoping he could remember something. "Uh, sorry. My memory is not what it used to be. Do I know you?" Jared flushed, embarrassed that he didn't know the handsome stranger.

Abruptly, Jensen appeared next to Jared, a scowl planted on his lips. Oh fuck...

"Don't you remember? It's me. You used to babysit me all the time. Tom," the guy— Tom— introduced himself.

Jared's eyes widened in shock. Now he remembered! "Tommy? Little Tommy?" He did babysit a boy named Tom, who was eight years old at that time. Shit. How many decades had it been? One? Two? Three?

Tom blushed upon hearing his old nickname. "Yup. That's me." His legs awkwardly shifted together.

Jared beamed. "Look at you! You got so big and tall. Wow." He hugged Tom just like the good old times, not aware that Jensen was glaring at them. Pulling away, Jared asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I'm a third grade teacher. Still leaving in this small town," Tom chuckled. "What about you? Married? Any kids?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow when he heard the questions. It was as if Tom wanted to know about Jared's personal life. What the fuck? Jensen was seriously getting a bad vibe from him.

"Married? Oh god, no. Kids? No. Just lots of work here and there," Jared replied. "I left home many years ago. I'm happy this place hasn't changed one bit." They both locked gaze with one another and it was like they were remembering the past.

Jensen cleared his throat, promoting Jared to turn to him. "Where are my manners! Jensen, Tom. Tom, this is Jensen. He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Tom said in disbelief.

Jensen scoffed. "Got a problem with gay guys, buddy?" He heard that tone before; it was filled with mild disgust. Jared's lips quirked downwards and gave Jensen a stern look. He was being rude to his old friend.

"No— Of course not. I'm gay as well... It's just you're so young," Tom chuckled. But nothing was funny between their conversation. He continued, "When I was eight I had a massive crush on Jared."

Jensen did not need to know that. Now all he could feel was anger and jealousy.

"You were eight. A _child_. I couldn't take a child's confession seriously, Tom." Jared shook his head, a fond smile appearing. "Besides, you got over it." He laughed and patted Tom's shoulder.

Tom didn't say anything when Jared finished, thereby proving to Jensen that Tom wasn't over him.

"It was nice seeing you again, but I have to go." Jared grabbed his cart and said, "I'm going to be here for two weeks. We should have coffee together." Jensen tried his hardest not to narrow his eyes at him. Seriously? Why would Jared go out for coffee with Tom? Did he not know that that hurts Jensen?

"Yeah, that would be great." His tone lingered with eagerness as he wrote his number on Jared's list. "I'll see you around, Jared."

Then he stared at Jensen for a moment before saying his name in a deadpan tone, "Jensen." The way Tom said his name made Jensen snarl.

Tom got a hold on his cart and left the aisle.

Jared didn't see a damn thing as he looked at their groceries.

"It was nice meeting him—" Jensen tuned Jared out after that. He was both pissed off and hurt to care what Jared was yammering about.

They finished their grocery shopping and drove back home in silence. Jared would look at the corner of his eye, worried that Jensen hadn't said a single word since they left the store.

"Everything okay?" Jared asked.

"Peachy," Jensen grumbled, arms crossed and leaning against the car door. Jared sighed. Once he arrived at the house, he turned off the ignition but didn't make an attempt to get out of the vehicle.

Before Jensen could get out, Jared grabbed his wrist and said, "Talk to me, Jensen. You're pissed off."

"Nothing gets passed by you, does it!" Jensen snapped. He yanked his hand back but stayed where he was.

"What did I do now?" It was obvious that Jensen was angry at something he had done. Jared learned the first time.

Jensen scoffed as he said, "Gee, where to start? Oh yeah. How about flirting with Tom? Offering to have coffee with him? What the fuck, Jared?" He glowered at him.

"I wasn't flirting!" he countered. "I was just chatting with him. I don't even see him like that— Jesus Christ! Seriously? You need to control your jealousy—"

"How about you don't flirt in front of your boyfriend," Jensen shouted.

"I wasn't flirting!"

Jensen growled and got out of the car. Jared ran his hand over his hair, frustrated, and followed him inside the house. "Jensen," Jared called him, only to hear the door slam.

Great...

Jared began to think back with his conversation with Tom. He certainly wasn't flirting with him. What was wrong with just getting coffee? It was not like he was asking for a date. Sure, Tom was rather a good looking man, but Jared wasn't interested. At all. When he looked at Tom all he saw was the kid he babysat when he was young.

It felt remotely wrong to even think about Tom like that.

As he entered his home, Jared saw Jensen sulking on the couch. His eyes were watery, tears were threatening to fall, much to Jared's guilt. He didn't mean to hurt Jensen's feelings.

"Jensen?"

"Go away," Jensen mumbled as he sniffled. Fuck!

Usually, Jared would have replied with a sassy remark like 'this is my house', but now was not the time for that. Instead he marched towards the couch and sat right beside him. "Whatever you saw back there... It's not going to happen."

"You don't know that," he said as he snapped his head towards Jared. "He was all over you, Jared. How could you not see that?"

"Because I still see him as a child, besides, he doesn't like me—" Jensen glared at him. "—Okay. Maybe, he did have a crush on me when he was small, but that's it. It wouldn't feel right to be with him. I practically babysat him for a whole year."

Jensen's gaze lowered to the floor. "He's older than me... Like what? Thirty eight? You guys are only twelve years apart compared to us."

"So?" Jared still didn't understand.

"I'm trying to say that it's perfectly okay if you want someone close to your own age," Jensen admitted.

A piece of Jared's heart broke. Did Jensen want to break up with him? Was he trying to hint that he didn't want to be with Jared anymore? Oh no... What if Jensen met a cute boy in the store while Jared was shopping?

Many thoughts filtered through his head. Jensen would never in a million years agree for him to be with Tom. He was possessive and made sure Jared belong to him. Shit. What if he was trying to let Jared down easy?

Biting his lips, Jared stared at his lap in defeat. He couldn't be selfish. If Jensen wanted to be with someone else... who was Jared to deny? "Alright. I get with what you're trying to say. Thanks for sugarcoating it." Jared abruptly rose up from his seat and padded towards his frames.

"You do?" Jensen's eyebrows furrowed together. He expected Jared to confess his love for him, but things took a different turn.

"Yeah..." Jared picked up the frame Jensen was looking at earlier. The one where he was young and smiling, beautifully. No wrinkles, no grey hair, and plenty of shine. Jensen wanted this young man. Not him. "You don't have to worry about me. Go have fun. We don't have to see each other if you want. I could get out of your hair while you go out."

Jensen was taken aback by his words. What the fuck?

"I'm an old man. And you're in a new area, meaning cute boys around. We're here for two weeks so you can party out. I can even show you to my favorite clubs that I used to love." Gently, he placed the frame back on the wall and turned around as he said, "I'll probably just be here cleaning up the place—"

Jared was suddenly pulled down, his knees bending awkwardly. He was face to face with a furious Jensen. "You think I want to fuck someone else?" he hissed.

"I-I thought you wanted to be free from me. You want me to go out with Tom. You would never say that unless you found an interesting guy..." he trailed off. Was Jared wrong?

Jensen suddenly kissed him, hard, enough to make his knees turned into jelly. Between the kisses, Jensen growled, "You're—" Kiss. "the only guy—" Kiss. "I want." Jared whimpered upon hearing his tone: forceful and with determination. A strong spark coursed through him every time they kissed like that. Jared wanted more.

After what felt like forever, Jensen pulled away, his lips were swollen and bright red. Something fueled inside Jared as he saw Jensen's flushed expression, his eyes were half-lidded and his breath rapidly picking up. Lust was overcoming him. Jared couldn't control the sensation that he was feeling, the need to feel Jensen around him. To taste him.

"Need you," Jared said, "Now!"

"Fuck yeah!" Jensen dived back in. Jared started to take off his jacket, both slowly maneuvering to the couch as clothes came off until they were naked. "C'mon, baby. Let me feel you. Need your cock inside of me." Fuck! Jared could come just by hearing Jensen's dirty talk.

"Don't know if I can again, babe... We had sex in the car, remember?" Jared was too exhausted to do another round of sex. "How about..." he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I can suck you dry, hmm? Would you love that?" A pang of guilt hit him as he couldn't do what Jensen desired. It sucked ass.

"Yes! Anything— Just need to feel you," Jensen begged. Not caring if he didn't get sex. All he wanted was Jared's reassurance that he loved him, needed to have those strong arms wrapped around him.

Jared pushed him down and hovered over him. They were both a little too big for the couch, but somehow they made it work. He started to suck on his neck while his hands caressed, then groped his torso. Jensen moaned, his head lolling back and his hips bucking.

"Please— Jared!" Jensen mewled.

"I got you, babe." Jared kissed his chest, then headed downwards in a teasing manner. Jensen's cock was standing tall and proud; sometimes Jared found it hard to believe it was because of him. There was no denying that Jensen did have the hots for him.

Jensen bent his knees and spread them to give Jared more access. "Fuck! Right there—" Jensen cried out as Jared sucked him whole. He panted, one hand covering his face, while the other grasping onto Jared's hair.

Jared bopped his head a couple of times before swirling his tongue around the tip. He loved that he could make Jensen scream out loud. Jensen had always complimented that he was by far the best when it came to blowjobs. No one could ever take Jensen whole before, until Jared came along.

"Your mouth... Oh Jesus Christ!" There was the praise he was waiting for. "L-Love it so much." Jared picked up his speed and began to suck the pre-come that was beading down his cock. Jensen was close. He could tell by the way Jensen was squirming with anticipation.

Closing his eyes, Jensen bit his knuckle and arched his back as he came. He didn't have time to warn Jared who drank every last drop. It would be a shame to let it go to a waste. After he was done, Jensen's body sagged and he released his hold on Jared.

With a smile on his lips, Jensen panted, "...That was amazing, Jared."

Jared couldn't help but smile back. He lazily crawled up to give him a kiss on his lips before resting beside him, arms around his waist.

The house was getting dark and the only light source was from the lamp he had turned on earlier before they left the house, just in case they came back during night time. It was quiet. Very peaceful.

Jared's eyes were starting to droop. "Sorry I couldn't be inside of you," he murmured. Jared felt Jensen shift around until they were both staring at each other. Love and tenderness underneath Jensen's eyes.

Jared loved his boyfriend so much.

"It's alright." Jensen kissed his jaw, feeling a stubble beginning to grow. "You'll make it up to me tomorrow. In the treehouse." Shit. He still remembered.

Jared burst into laughter. "Whatever you want, babe." It was going to be a bitch to climb up there, but it was worth it for Jensen.


End file.
